


The House of Wayward Gays and Lesbians

by OnceUponaSwanQueen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaSwanQueen/pseuds/OnceUponaSwanQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010/2011 for a promt on the glee fluff meme which went something like: "Carol and Burt keep taking in the gay/lesbian teens of Lima after their parents throw them out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Wayward Gays and Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, but I am trying to move most of my finished stuff from FF.net and LJ over here for better archiving.

The first time it happened Carole didn’t think anything of it. Mike and Finn had been friends for years and it seemed only reasonable that Mike would be allowed to crash with them, especially since his parents threw him out. Carole felt sorry for the boy, so when the crashing became a permanent thing, she just put up another bed in Finns bedroom.

The second time had taken her more by surprise. She found Quinn sitting on their front steps crying her heart out, for the second time in under a year. Carole had to admit she was a little worried when she first saw the girl. Not that she really believed that Quinn that the girl would somehow managed to get pregnant twice within the same 12 months, but still. She was shocked when she found out that her mom had kicked her out, _again._ Even more confused when Quinn told her it was because her parents had caught her making out with another girl.

Carole wasn’t quite sure what to do, but she couldn’t just leave the girl out on the porch either, and before anyone really knew what happened, Quinn and moved into the basement with Kurt. And for the most time, life at the Hudmels was calm.

All six of them could sit and watch a movie, and eat popcorn, and most of the time Carole thought, it seemed like they’d always been there. Quinn was excellent in the kitchen, and Mike cleaned like a champ. In all reality they brought more joy and happiness to this house than trouble. Carole figured it was because they felt safe there. Safe enough to be themselves, as Carole realized when she walked in on Quinn and her girlfriend making out in living room.

The way Sam Evans ended up in their household was a different story entirely.  Carole had been so pleased when Kurt had told her that he had gotten a boyfriend. He had looked so happy. Everyone was very happy. That was until Burt stormed out of the house in a huff. And came back with a very distraught looking Sam.

 --

_Carole heard the footsteps, must mean that Burt was back. She walked into the hall and saw that her husband was not alone. Sam was with him._

_“They had no right to do that you, Sam. You understand?” Burt was gentle in his voice, and Sam nodded. “Kurt is waiting for you in his basement.” Burt said, and watched the boy walk quietly down to see his boyfriend._

_“Burt, I thought we agreed that there was gonna be no boys in Kurt’s room or girls in Finns after 10.” Carole said carefully._

_“They kicked him out, Carole. His father hit him, Carole and said that what he was doing was a sin. His father HIT him, Carole. He fucking hit him!” Carole had never seen her husband so mad before. Not that she blamed him._

_Turns out that Sam had called Burt for help when his father found out that he was now dating Kurt. Burt had rushed over there in a hurry. Not just because Sam was his son’s boyfriend but because no one deserved that._

 --

Sam had officially moved into Finn’s room a week later. Carole had started wondering when her house because the halfway house for stray gays and lesbians. But the addition of Sam hadn’t really made a difference anyway, Sam had practically lived there before he moved in. Carole understood why. No one deserved to live in a toxic household. That was when Santana Lopez came to the door looking for Quinn soaking wet one day, Carole invited her in.

The poor girl had been kicked out of home. Carole wondered what in the world was wrong with the people of Lima. With the addition of Santana to their household, they were now four abandoned gay, lesbian or bisexual teens living under her roof. Santana had moved in with Quinn and Kurt. Kurt had assured her that it would not be a problem because Santana was surprisingly enough; apparently devoted to her girlfriend and so was Quinn. There was no way any funny business was going to happen there.

After Santana moved in, Carole started relaxing. There was no way anymore stray teens would end up at her doorstep. She wasn’t even sure there was any more stray teens left that could show up on her doorstep. And she was right.

Because she was the one who brought Matt home. She was the one who found the poor boy wandering in the street at 10 in the evening. She didn’t even know that he was Mike’s boyfriend until she walked in the door with Matt and Mike threw his arms around him, whispering about how worried he had been. Matt moved in Kurt and the girls.

Carole wasn’t stupid, she knew that when the light went off and everyone went to bed that Kurt and Sam, and Mike and Matt somehow ended up in the same room. She knew that when she heard the door creak in the morning it was Brittany sneaking out before everyone had woken up. But she didn’t mind. She wanted them to be comfortable enough for that to happened. Besides it highly unlikely anything really happened as now each room had 4 teenagers in them.

Carole was just happy all of them had found a home. Just like she was happy when Brittany stopped sneaking out in the morning and in at night, Santana clearly loved the girl and Carole didn’t turn anyone away. She had no idea how it happened, but she wouldn’t change it even if she could. 

She loved all of them like they were her own.


End file.
